


will you still love me tomorrow?

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amy Winehouse - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “Will you still love me tomorrow?” John grinned and Sherlock smiled“Will you?” Sherlock asked and John nuzzled him, breathing him in slowly and tenderly“I will love you forever” He answered and looked at him, before reaching for his lips again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff. I can't stay mad at John... I just love him so! I love them both and want them to be together for ever and ever, even though... well... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my silly fic. Kudos and Comments are always welcome. I apologise beforehand if I offend anyone with what I write. Love you all
> 
> And as usual, the disclaimer, DON'T OWN THEM!

[Will you still love me tomorrow?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ludxpkyrab0) By The Shirelles and performed by the Goddess Queen Mrs. Amy Winehouse

 

“Dinner?”

“Starving”

And that is how it all began… Many ups and downs later they were finally there, facing each other, bare to the soul. They finally talked to each other. Sherlock told John all about his two years away, his reasons to leave, his reasons to love Mary almost as much as John loved her; how much he loved Rosie, how guilty he felt for taunting Norbury, how his mind stopped functioning from then on, how he lost his mind. He apologised repeatedly, even though John told him to stop.

When John’s turn came he talked about his days at medical school, his days at the army, James, how he felt when Sherlock left, the void and the self-consuming rage, how Mary had saved him, how he really felt when Sherlock returned and his fear of losing everything again if he didn’t act as he was supposed to, how much he hated Sherlock, but just because he was feeling guilty too, how much his love for Rosie had made him realise how much he loved Sherlock, and just how sorry he was for leaving Sherlock on his own for so long. He apologised profusely but Sherlock didn’t want to hear it.

They held each other for a long while, just feeling their breathing, their bodies, their pulses, no more words needed, no more apologies, nothing, just the two of them then and there. More than sudden realisation of love, it was an absolute certainty that if they kissed, the world would stop and turn and everything will be right, forgiven… maybe even forgotten

They both reached for each other at the same time, a few giggles escaping their lips, the smiles widening and the shine in the eyes becoming as intense as the sun. Lips touched, slowly at first, reverently, lips made of butterflies’ wings, so fragile, so beautiful, so brief and yet everlasting in love and beauty

The kiss deepened, tongues battling for entrance, for the first taste of what was craved for so long, shivers running down spines, hands grasping for whatever felt real, jumpers, shirts, skin, bones, hair, hips, fingers, hands… The kisses turned into hunger, in a need that not one of them had ever known before, bodies where pushed through different spaces until those bodies, consumed with hunger and love, fell in the nearest bed they could find.

Clothes flying all over, dressing gowns, jumpers, jeans and tailored trousers, purple shirts… red pants… Eyes met eyes and bodies met bodies, the kissed slowed down to give the hands a chance to feel the skin under eager fingertips, getting to know uncharted territory, feeling scars, soft and hard edges, savouring, slowly and thoroughly every inch of each other

“Tonight, you’re mine” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear as he kissed his ear shell and tasted him

“Completely” Sherlock whimpered and moved his head to the side and gave John more room to kiss and taste

“You have a light in your eyes” John looked up and locked gazes with Sherlock while his hand wandered down

“The light of love” Sherlock chuckled and John kissed him deeply as his fingers found the place they were looking for and Sherlock sighed

“I can’t believe it” John let out in long quivering breath

“I’m here, I’m yours. Are you mine?” Sherlock’s voice was so small and John had to open his eyes again

“Completely” John kissed him again and worked him more “Forever” Sherlock shivered and John stopped, briefly and let the feeling sink and settle

Sloppy kisses, hungrier hands, deeper thrusts faster thrusts, harder thrusts and it was all over before either one of them wanted this passionate moment to be over

“John” Sherlock took a deep breath

“I know” John whispered, kissing him again “No need for words”

“You’re the only one” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear “Are you going to break my heart?” John shook his head and smiled down at Sherlock

“Are you?” Sherlock locked gazes with John and shook his head vehemently “ love you” He said with a low voice, all fears forgotten

“Will you still love me tomorrow?” John grinned and Sherlock smiled

“Will you?” Sherlock asked and John nuzzled him, breathing him in slowly and tenderly

“I will love you forever” He answered and looked at him, before reaching for his lips again.


End file.
